V3.5U
Champion Balance Changes :As an assassin, Akali should be a champion with high risk and high reward. These changes increase her early game risk while retaining her later game potential. * ** Initial damage reduced to 35/55/75/95/115 from 45/70/95/120/145. ** Mark detonation damage Ability Power ratio increased to 0.5 from 0.4. * ** Essence of Shadow charge rate increased to 35/25/15 seconds from 25/20/15. * ** Now fires a Big One every 3rd missile instead of every 4th. ** Missile charge rate reduced to 12/10/8 seconds from 12. :These changes to Karma include several quality of life improvements and enhance her ability to generate multiple Mantras in well-executed fights. * ** Mantra cooldown reduction increased to 2 seconds at all levels from 1/1.5/2. * ** The detonation area now occurs at the actual point of missile impact instead of at the center of the initial target that is hit. * ** Mana cost reduced to 70/75/80/85/90 from 70/80/90/100/110. ** Now applies Gathering Fire's effect on each instance of damage dealt instead of only once on initial application, but now deals damage 3 times over the duration instead of 6. * ** Movement Speed duration increased to 1.5 seconds from 1.25. ** Fixed a bug where the tooltip stated the shield was 80/115/150/185/220 instead of its actual value of 80/120/160/200/240. **Mantra Bonus - Defiance ***Movement Speed bonus is now always 60% instead of 20/30/40/50/60% (based on Inspire's current rank). ***Ally shield / haste range increased to 700 from 600. :Previous to these changes, Kayle's support spells could often be cast completely off-screen from her opponents. With these reduced ranges, it should be easier for opponents to anticipate her presence in fights. * ** Cast range reduced to 900 from 1000. * ** Cast range reduced to 900 from 1200. :On top of her long range and wide array of defensive utility, Lux was also among the fastest ranged champions in the game. These changes force Lux to be more mindful of her timing and positioning as opponents now have more opportunities to capitalize on her mistakes. * Base Movement Speed reduced to 330 from 340. * ** Cooldown increased to 80/65/50 seconds from 80/60/40. * ** Mana cost reduced to 50/60/70/80/90 from 60/75/90/105/120. * ** Mana cost reduced to 100 at all ranks from 100/150/200. * ** Range increased to 2750 from 2500. ** Cooldown reduced to 120/110/100 seconds from 140/120/100. ** Mana cost reduced to 100 at all ranks from 100/150/200. * Base Armor increased to 19 from 15. * ** Cooldown reduced to 22/21/20/19/18 seconds from 26/24/22/20/18. * ** Cooldown reduced to 110/100/90 seconds from 150/120/90. ** Mana cost reduced to 100 from 150. * ** Valor now marks targets slightly more frequently. ** Targets are now marked more immediately when Valor lands on the target. * ** Quinn now lands closer to her target when using Vault from far away. * / ** Now displays Acid Hunter's lock-on range while there is a visible, nearby enemy champion marked by Noxian Corrosive Charge. :Volibear was both an extremely powerful duelist as well as an almost guaranteed initiator for early skirmishes. In order to preserve his presence as a threatening fighter, these changes instead reduce Volibear's ability to force engagements early on. * ** Movement Speed bonus toward champions adjusted to 30/35/40/45/50% from 45% at all ranks Items * ** New Recipe: + + 450 gold = 2000 gold (total cost reduced from 2300 gold). ** No longer grants +30 Armor. ** Now grants +10% Cooldown Reduction. * ** New Recipe: + + + 500 gold = 2000 gold (total cost reduced from 2300 gold). ** Attack Damage reduced to 45 from 50. * ** Active Mana cost reduced to 20% current Mana from 25%. ** Active Shield adjusted to 20% of current Mana + 150 from 25% current Mana. * ** Toggle damage changed to physical from magic.